THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE DARKSIDE OF THE MOON
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Una diosa llamada hilal creo el DARKSIDE OF THE MOON, un poder capaz de destruir todo a su paso, link descubre por accidente este poder y ahora su vida esta en riesgo ¿podra salir de este problema y acabar con este poder oscuro? Disclaimer: the legend of zelda no me pertenece le pertenece a nintendo, darkside of the moon a pink floyd todos los derechos reservados


**The legend of zelda: The darkside of the moon -A=====**

**PROLOGO:**

**Hace mucho tiempo, tres diosas crearon el reino de Hyrule. Según la leyenda, Din, la diosa del poder, fue la encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve del reino; Farore, la diosa del valor, creó a todas las formas de vida y a las diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas; por último, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, redactó cada una de las leyes naturales que habrían de regir el mundo. Una vez que concluyeron sus labores, dejaron en Hyrule un artefacto compuesto por fragmentos similares, en geometría, a tres triángulos de color dorado unidos entre sí por uno de sus extremos. Dentro de cada uno depositaron una parte de sus esencias y de sus poderes. El objeto se denominó Trifuerza.  
**

**Pero aparte de ellas tres, existio otra diosa llamada Hilal, la diosa de la oscuridad, ella creo una fuerza igual que la trifuerza, llamada THE DARKSIDE OF THE MOON, su creación consistio en juntar los 7 pecados capitales tales como la ira, su respresentación es de un cristal rojo sangre, la avaricia, cristal de color verde, la vanidad, respresentada por un cristal color violeta como las flores, gula, de un cristal amarillo como el sol, lujuria, de un cristal anaranjado como el fruto, pereza, de un cristal azul como el mar y por ultimo esta la envidia este cristal lo represento de color blanco como las nubes y lo considero la mas poderosa, ella sentia mucha envidia de sus tres hermanas, no la tomaban en cuenta para nada. Mando este poder a la tierra en lo mas profundo del bosque hyrule y mando hacerle una leyenda que decia:**

_**"aqui yace el poder de la oscuridad, el que lo posee tendra control absoluto de este poder, sera mas poderoso que cualquier otro guerrero en este mundo" **_

**Din al enterarce de esto llama a sus dos hermanas y le hacen frente a hilal pero ella escapa en forma de vivora al reino. Tras muchos años de busqueda, mandan un mensaje a los reyes de ese entonces y ellos acceden a buscar y aniquilar a hilal, mandarón a su mejor guerrero a buscarla, pero ella no estaba sola ya que forjo con arsilla y sangre a soldados fuertes, fue una gran guerra, entre la guerra por el bosque este guerrero encuentra el lugar dodne estaba el poder maligno, ve que estaba en un gran mural con muchos demonios y angeles caidos y en el centro se encontraba ahi, los 6 cristales estaban de un lado de un triangulo negro con bordes blancos y en el otro ladose encontraba el septimo cristal, el guerrero se queda maravillado por la figura y lo toma, los 7 cristales se fundierón adentro de el y el triangulo se puso en la frente del guerrero, sentia todo ese gran poder correr por sus venas, tanto poder llego a quebrantarle su corazón puro y alma, queriendo mas y mas poder y conquistar otros rienos, tenia mujeres a mas no poder, tenia mucha fortuna, se enojaba si no le cumplian sus caprichos, se creia un ser perfecto que ordeno hacerse un gran espejo para contemplarce, habia muchos casos que el no hacia nada cuando sus tropas estaban muy mal y necesitban ayuda esto llego a los ojos de las tres diosas y a una mujer paladin de la justicia le briandan la trifuerza, el guerrero al verla sintio una envidia colozal, ¿como era posible que el cuando no tenia ese poder no le brindarón la trifuerza y a ella si? rapidamente ataco a la mujer pero ella se defendio y enfrascarón una guerra entre ellos y sus soldados, al ver hilal a su guerreo en los suelos decide materializarse para poder ayudarlo y las tres diosas hicierón lo mismo para ayudar a su paladin, las diosas derrotarón a su hermana encerrandola en una en una esfera oscura y el guerrero al ver esto se llena de mucha ira y ataca a las diosas pero la mujer paladin le enterro una daga y para arrematarlo le lanzo una flecha con el poder de la trifuerza al corazón del guerrero. Las diosas sacarón los 7 cristales, los colocarón por separado en un cofre negro y los dispersarón a lo mas profundo del bosque, el triangulo se lo dierón a la mujer paladin para que lo destruyera pero ella no lo hizo y solo lo guardo en un cofre y lo adentro en una cueva y le puso una leyenda que dice:**

**"_NO PASE, ESTA CUEVA ESTA MALDITA POR EL PODER DE HILAL, LA DIOSA DE LA OSCURIDAD ¿O DESEAS TENER LA MUERTE ASEGURADA?"_  
**

**Se dice que pasando esa cueva se puede escuchar extrañamente el latir de un corazón y una pequeña risa a sus alrededores y en cuanto a hilal la arrojarón al abismo del oceano condenandoce en esa esfera llena de oscuridad por toda la eternidad...¿o no?**

**AUTOR:**

**QUE TAL, COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN Y TRAYENDOLES ESTE ESTRENO DE MI NUEVA OBRA LLAMADA THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE DARKSIDE OF THE MOON.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA POR EL DISCO DE PINK FLOYD Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO LES QUEDARE MAL COMO EN LA CORTE DEL REY CAMERSI, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA SU FAVORITA **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
